Shasta Daisies in the Summer
by x.Yuee.x
Summary: "After years of longing and wishing... We are finally together... As a couple." Yamamoto smiled up at the night sky and the twinkling stars. 80Fem27, Onesided: 18Fem27, 69Fem27. Chapter One: Ambrosia- Your Love is Reciprocated.


_Somewhere, slowly and almost unnoticeable, a small chrysanthemum superbum started to bloom._

* * *

><p><strong>Shasta Daisies in the Summer<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prelude:<strong>

**Following the Development, Initializes the Blooming **

* * *

><p><em><span>Ambrosia:<span>_

* * *

><p>Yamamoto stared at the white ceiling above him with a pleased, boyish grin on his angular face. His shoulders shifted faintly to get himself into a more comfortable position in the individual bed where he rested. Nevertheless, in the faint effort he had managed to make the thin layer of cloth resting over his body and his companion, uncover both of them. It wasn't cold or anything of the like—it was midsummer after all—but the main purpose for the cotton blanket was to cover his and his partners' nudeness. He moved his hand from where it rested on the petit waist of Tsuna to the rim of said blanket. His fingers held to it softly as he shifted it so he could wrap it around the form of his new lover.<p>

His arm returned to its former spot on her waist when he felt her stir. His dark brown eyes gazed down at the shifting form of Tsuna and felt trouble just a little bit; afraid he might had awaken her with his movements. However his dilemma soon vanished when she cuddled further into his chest as she took a deep breath and released it through her nostrils. Yamamoto heard her mumble something slightly slurred in her sleep. He unclearly understood what she had said, but did pick up the word of _mato_._ Perhaps_ _tomato_? He almost laughed at the thought, but he refrained himself from doing it; he didn't want his beloved to wake up from her slumber after all. His eyes softened at his previous thought and the small but pleased grin he previously had on his face, returned almost instantly.

Almost.

The reason was simple.

In the midst of her cuddling into him, her bare bosom rubbed against the side of his undressed torso. His body immediately reacted at the feeling and her spiky chestnut hair tickling his chest, did not help his situation at all. Not to mention her nose had suddenly brushed against his nipple at the same time as her slender legs curved around his own. Yamamoto felt himself shudder at the sudden attention his body was receiving by his lover. Clearly, the motions made by Tsuna in her sleep were absolutely innocent, but his body didn't react that way. He wasn't at fault for that. His body had suddenly become _very_ sensitive when Tsuna was involved. He felt his body getting hot and bothered by all the actions done to it. He trembled when he felt that familiar heat forming in the pit of his stomach and the growing of his manhood.

Yamamoto's breath hitched just slightly when the covers grazed against his manhood. He groaned slightly at the feeling and looked down at Tsuna. He wondered if he'll be forgiven if he were to wake her up and ask her to help him just a little bit. A grunt escaped his lips when he had accidently shifted and made the blanket once again rub against his manhood. The light friction of the cloth against him did wonders and only made him want release even more. All thoughts thrown out the window, he started to move. He removed the hand resting on the waist of Tsuna and his arm under her. Yamamoto propped himself on his side and with the help of his elbow, he used it as a leverage to move his body over the unsuspecting Tsuna. Knees landed at the sides of her legs as he positioned his hands at the sides of her head softly carefully, not wanting to harm her by accidentally pulling on her long chestnut hair.

Yamamoto hovered over her and stared at her sleeping face with lustful eyes.

"Tsuna…" His soft whisper was thick with desire. The baseball fanatic saw her stir faintly but did not wake. Narrowing his eyes, he lowered his face to her ear and blew on it. Yamamoto felt himself getting even more aroused at the expression that appeared on her face by his actions. "Tsuna," He called once again and softly bit on her earlobe to get her attention. He freed it from his teeth before licking it and sucking on it. Yamamoto felt her shudder and squirm at the ministrations done to her innocent ear. He heard her mewl as one hand caressed her nipple in slow, gentle motions. His breath was now coming out as soft pants by the sudden heat that invaded his body. He lowered himself faintly and continued his assault on her ear. His attention on the appendage ceased as his interest changed to the place below the ear. "Tsuna," He nipped it, sucked and licked it. He leisurely ran his tongue softly from said place to the base of her neck and when he reached said base, he nipped at the part where her shoulder and neck met. "Tsuna—"

Her small hands came up to his ears and caressed them tenderly before moving on to his short and spiked hair.

Yamamoto smiled softly at the feeling.

The baseball fanatic looked up from where his head was on her shoulder to look at her. His smile grew larger at the pinkish hue on her cheeks as her large auburn eyes stared back at him. He reached up to her and saw her blush even more so at his actions; probably because his arousal bumped against her tight and she had a clear view of it. His hand left the place it was beside her head and brought it to her red cheek. His thumb caressed the warm skin, slowly. Yamamoto looked down at her with eyes full of love and devotion, and felt butterflies in his stomach when she returned the look with one of her own. Her eyes lit up with the same affection and commitment as a small, shy smile grew on her pouty pink lips.

His face lowered to capture her lips in a sweet kiss and was delighted when she met him halfway. It was just a touch of lips, but it meant and felt so much more to them.

Yamamoto cradled her small heart shaped face between his large hands and smiled down at her.

"I love you, Tsuna."

Tsuna blushed at his confession and felt her shy smile growing. Her small hands touched his as she cuddled his left hand to her face with her eyes closed, leaving her face faintly lopsided. She reopened them a bit and stared up at him blushing more so when she returned his words:

"As I do to you… Takeshi-kun."

* * *

><p><em><span>Your love is reciprocated.<span>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** It's been a while since I've had this idea lingering in my head; messing with my thoughts and making those infamous plot bunnies attack me again. I noticed that almost every single one of my reviewers who are following **White Tulips and Memos** (another story of mine) asked or are wondering when will there be 80Fem27 moments in it. I have the dire shame to tell them and you that it won't happen until a few chapters ahead; most probably after the Arc of Tsuna's Pregnancy and the Arc following the former as well.

So I came up with this.

This story is basically about Yamamoto and Tsuna's relationship as a new couple before **White Tulips and Memos** happened. Since _**WTaM**_ are from Tsuna's point of view, **Shasta Daisies in the Summer **will be from the point of view from Yamamoto. I don't know if I should write smut or not, so that explains the short steamed scene. I am trying to aim for a sweet but also slightly passionate relationship between these two. I would later pull up a poll or you guys can just say it by your reviews if you want smut or not.

This is just a Prologue, _unfortunately_, so I left it short. 1,120, tops, without the extensive Author Note I am making.

Some of you might have noticed the words in italics and in underline. The word at the top with said characteristics is the name of a flower, most of might've know, but for those who didn't, now you know :D. While the last sentence with these characteristics, are the meaning of the flowers. Pretty neat, huh? Now I know the meaning of a few flowers thanks to my stories. I do learn when I have fun after all.

I'm still indecisive about making full-length chapters (5k or more) or small chapters that resemble drabbles (1k or 3k tops). If I keep it from 1k to 3k, I might be able to upload very frequently; maybe even daily.

This long Author's Note has reached its end.

Hope you all enjoyed this Prologue.

Reviews are appreciated and Private Messages as well.


End file.
